Unlikely Enemy
by EpicJDrolet
Summary: A new threat has come onto the Mindcrack server. Not Zombies, not Skeletons, not Spiders, not the Wither. Something bigger. Something stronger. Something smarter... and Guude is the only one who knows how to stop it. Minecraft, and all related properties, is owned by Mojang. (Currently on hiatus-will be worked on once I get more inspiration. Check out my other stories, please!)
1. Prologue

Etho, VintageBeef and PauseUnpause stood back-to-back-to-back. "It's a game, people die." Etho said holding his stone sword out in front of him. "Just hope it's not you."

"Don't worry." Pause said, smirking and holding his bow out in front of him, arrow at the ready. "I won UHC 10, remember?"

Beef chuckled. "And lost UHC 11 in the first episode to an Enderman." he said, under his breath. Etho laughed at the comment.

"Ha ha, very funny." he said, sarcastic, glaring at Beef. He fired an arrow.

In another part of the world, BdoubleO's arena, he and Generikb were standing back to back. "Myah see." Generik said, laughing.

"You're never really serious, huh?" Bdubs said, smiling, and Generik shook his head at the comment. They both were wearing leather helmets and chestplates, and wielded iron swords. The sky was dark and lightning struck the arena's roof. "Not again." Bdubs whispered, under his breath. His arena's roof had caught on fire once before, and everyone helped fix it... and flooded his arena at the same time.

Kurtjmac ran in, carrying a diamond sword. "Stay back!" he yelled, and his dog, Wolfy, was right behind him, both their 3D glasses reflecting the glow of lightning in the sky. He did a flip off the arena's lobby and into the battle area, landing feet first and making a battle pose. "If you want them, you'll have to go through us."

Bdubs smiled. "It pays to have the Earl of Sandwich right next door." he said, nodding at Kurt.

Generik perked up at the mention of 'next door'. "We need to get to AJ's Eats." he shook his head, "Baj's Beats, or Baj's Treats, or WHATEVER. There's armour there. We could use that."

"Okay." both Kurt and Bdubs said at the same time, sprinting for the ladder.

Guude smiled. Lightning struck. Screams broke out. "I know how to fix this." he said, holding his wooden sword close to his face. Zisteau, holding a sign in one hand and a lava bucket in the other, shrugged. "All I need to do is get to the centre of all this." Guude said, narrowing his eyes to look in the distance. "I need to get to 0,0." That earned a gasp from Zisteau, as ran poured down around them. Guude looked up, his weird wool house that 'Team Canada (+1, -1)' made stood high above him. "Get everyone here. We need to do this together."

Zisteau saluted, and ran off, frantically flailing his arms and yelling "To Guude's!" as he did.

Guude frowned. "And so it has begun."


	2. Chapter 1

** THREE DAYS EARLIER...**

Guude looked up at the sky. His short blonde hair blew in the wind. Across the ways was VintageBeef's small western town, which Guude rudely intruded on. Right now, Beef was standing on the roof of his new saloon, trying to work out a door design. He had short brown hair and a scruffy brown beard, and wore a butcher's outfit-with a blood stained outfit, black shirt and jeans. When Beef looked up, he smiled and gave a small wave to Guude, who quickly waved back.

Guude walked over to a cave. He had been exploring the cave for three months, as an abandoned mineshaft maze seemed to lead to bedrock.

As he hopped down the ladder he set up to get up and down into the mineshaft quickly. As he climbed down, he shot a skeleton with his enchanted bow, knocking him into a small pool of lava. "Take that!" he yelled, before hearing a group of Cave Spiders in the distance. "Oh shit!" he cried, when he saw one at the bottom of the ladder, looking up at him. Terrified of being poisoned by the bugger's poisonous venom, he scurried back up the ladder, dodging a barrage of arrows from three skeleton archers as he did. When he reached the surface, his team, Team Nancy Drew, was waiting for him. Team Nancy Drew formed when Guude needed help to overthrow a portion of a prank someone had set up. The plan was to trap Guude in a prison of furnaces while on his minecart track.

Team Nancy Drew had four members, and usually went on various adventures together-including having started the infamous Mindcrack Ultra Hardcore-better known as UHC-series. The team consisted of Guude, VintageBeef, PauseUnpause-one of the three Canadians (four, counting the UK-born Adlingtont) on the server (along with VintageBeef and Etho) and a Native American-and Baj. Baj was a Northern English graphics designer, and a very professional Youtuber. "What's going on?" Guude asked his friends, still climbing up the ladder.

Pause stomped his foot against the ground, confused and angry. "That's what we'd like to know!" he said, panning his hand around the sky. The sky had purple clouds and they swirled in a large circle, the centre appearing to be the Spawn Town.

Etho glared at Pause. "Redstone's not working, and Bdubs was complaining about all the portals not working."

VintageBeef smirked. "Yeah, that means we're walking back to spawn." Etho turned around, and shook his head.

"Or..."

Twenty minutes later, Team Nancy Drew was riding horses towards the Spawn Town. Beef and Pause were each on brown horses, Etho was on a white horse, and Guude was riding a black horse with white spots. "I told the others to get on." Etho said, turning off his cell phone. "Shree and Pyro said they would have to get on in a bit, but everyone else would be on soon."

Five minutes later, the group reached Spawn Town, and saw a crowd of other Mindcrackers looking up at the purple funnel cloud above the Nether Portals. "What the-?" Guude whispered under his breath. He ran up to BdoubleO, a talented singer with tanned skin, black hair, a white shirt and black jeans. "Bdubs, what's going on!?"

Bdubs shrugged, before turning back to the cloud.

Guude pushed through the crowd to get through to the front-Etho, Pause and Beef close behind. He stood up on top of the Nether Portal building and faced the Mindcrackers in front of him. "Attention everyone! I'm not 100% sure what this is, but it is either a new, 'secret' boss from the new snapshot, or new weather. Does anyone have the changelist?"

Generikb, a hermit with strands of white hair on his head, a bushy white beard, tattered clothing and malnourished skin, pushed to the front. "I don't see anything about new weather or new mobs." he said, pointing to the page, "and Dinnerbone didn't say anything about secret stuff. It's probably just a bug-this game sure has a lot of them." he said, a hint of guilt in his voice.

Guude nodded. "I don't think so, I mean..." he stopped mid-sentence. No one was looking at him anymore, they were all looking past him. He slowly turned around and saw a person behind him. He had small, black eyes and wore brown clothes. "Notch!?"

Notch laughed maniacally. His skin glowed purple, and his eyes yellow. He didn't seem normal. Notch didn't say anything, but kept laughing. Suddenly, he collapsed into a pile of purple goop, making everyone gasp. "You've been warned! Leave now or parish!" the puddle roared.

As the puddle evaporated, nobody said a word, just kept looking at Guude's face. "What the..."


	3. Chapter 2

Guude stared down at the puddle, the purple clouds swirling above. As he, and all the other Mindcrackers just stared at the puddle, rain started to pour down, and the word "Beware!" rang out across the Spawn Town.

Guude knelt down, and everyone's eyes focused to him. "_What the hell _is going on here!?" he yelled, as thunder struck the ground beside him. He jumped back at the flash that slightly missed him.

Beef jumped up onto the portal hub. He was quickly followed by Pause and Baj. Baj turned to Guude, patting his moustache. "What do you think he meant by 'leave now or parish'?"

Guude's face went pale, and he kept silent, still shocked. "I-I-I..." he started, but ignored. His fingers up to his face, shaking wildly. The Mindcrackers looking up at the group had their eyes darting from Beef, Pause and Baj to Guude.

"I'm prepared for anything. Unless it's not actually in the game." Beef said, hands on his hips. "But this, with it not being in the game, is something I'm not prepared for."

With Team Nancy Drew arguing away on the portal hub, nobody saw Arkas walk away, only to return minutes later. "Guys?" he said, slowly increasing volume. "You might want to check this out." he said quickly, running towards his castle, quickly followed by Nebris, Mcgamer and Pakratt.

Nebris had large purple eyes, with short chestnut-coloured hair and a beard. He wore a black and grey vest, with matching pants and shirt. He chased after Arkas, keeping close to him. He was known as 'Cheaty Nebris' on the server, as he often bent the rules to his liking.

Mcgamer-either pronounced Mc Gamer or Emcee Gamer-had big bushy eyebrows, long brown hair and wore an orange suit. People commented that he resembled Giovanni-the leader of Team Rocket. He didn't wear shoes. The reason for this is the name of his-and Millbee's-town 'Woolopolis, No Shoes', where he and Millbee did a show called 'Orange Wool'. He loved lapis lazuli, a useless treasure found in the depths of the earth. He quickly followed behind Nebris, very curious about what Arkas was so worried about.

Pakratt, also known as Pak, ran behind Mcgamer, only a little ways behind. Pak had grey-black hair and wide eyes. He wore a blue shirt and matching pants, as well as green shoes. Pak did a show called 'Pakratt's Pondery', where he would ponder about various topics. He, like mcgamer and Nebris, was a part of CobbleHATERz, a show where Pak, mcgamer, Nebris, and a man named Rayman, would try and survive in a world without using cobblestone.

As the four reached Arkas' castle, the three followers dropped their jaws in shock. Arkas had a large forehead and brown eyes. He wore tattered blue clothing covered with mud, and had a cut across his chest. People often compared Arkas' appearance to Bear Grylls. Arkas frowned as he looked at his castle, which was encased within a large dome. He reached out, and touched it with his hand, quickly retracting it as a spark flew from the dome. He grunted.

"Well..." Mcgamer started, cutting his sentence short at the loss of words. He just shrugged, and ran back to the others. A second later, the others heard him yelling something. "If you guys are done arguing, you might want to check this out."

**FOUR DAYS LATER...**

Guude opened his eyes. He looked at his map, which had been covered with blood. "Why are you doing this!?" he cried out, his words bouncing off the walls of the empty black room. "Why?" he whimpered, tears coming from his eyes as he collapsed to the ground.

As he cried, he imagined his friends in his mind. Not a good dream, only nightmares were had now.

BdoubleO and Generikb stood back-to-back in the arena. They both carried stone swords, and overpowering them was an army of zombies. "Get them!" a familiar voice cried out, the origin's body nowhere to be seen.

"I've had my share." BdoubleO sang, holding his sword out.

"I've done the time." Generik continued, pointing his sword to the sky. He looked over his shoulder and grinned at BdoubleO.

"The good and the bad." Bdubs continued, grinning at Generik.

"I'm going to fly!" the both sang, rushing towards the zombies.

Bdubs stabbed a zombie with his sword, when he pulled it out of the undead's body, it fell over, it's blood slowly seeping from the wound. He continued to do this with other zombies around him. Generik sliced at zombies, before mimicking Bdubs' technique.

When all had seemed well for the two Mindcrackers, they were quickly overpowered by the growing number of zombies. Bdubs quickly lost his sword, and was tackled to the ground beside a struggling Generik. As they both screamed bloody murder, an ominous laugh echoed throughout the arena.

Guude opened his eyes. "Not this time." he said. "Not now. Not ever."


	4. Chapter 3

The Mindcrackers gathered around the front of Arkas' castle. Encasing the castle was a large, glass-like dome, painful to the touch. "What is it?" Nebris asked, to no answer.

Millbee spoke up. "I can tell you what it is. It's my...!" he yelled, his last (inappropriate) word being interrupted by mcgamer and PauseUnpause placing their hands over his mouth.

Guude looked up, a purple like glow emanating from his body. Everybody seemed to notice it, but him, and backed away. "I know what it is." he said ominously. He drank a potion-what was supposed to be the Moonshine drug in Minecraft (he was the town drunk of Beef's western village, so he made weakness potions to substitute for the game's lack of drugs). "I never wanted this day to come." he turned away, and walked to his spawn... house.

Guude must have fallen asleep, as he opened his eyes, the rain gone but the clouds remained. Sleep cracked from his eyes as they slowly opened. He awoke to a bunch of voices. "He's awake." Zisteau announced. Zisteau's skin was that of a Zombie Pigman. Sometimes he wore a blue, red and white American suit, but often stayed in the Vanilla Pigman skin.

Guude sat up, rubbing his head. Every Mindcracker was in the room-whatever the room was. "What?" he said. He laughed, suddenly realizing that he was in his 'throne' room of the house Team Canada (+1, -1)-VintageBeef, Ethoslab (a ninja) and Zisteau-created as a prank. The sight of it always made him laugh.

BlameTheController stepped forward. He was a skeleton-like creature in a dark red and black robe. "What were you talking about?" he wondered, but decided to continue talking when Guude's expression turned to confusion. "In your sleep?"

Avidya spoke up. "Something about 'not this time'?."

Guude suddenly snapped out of his mesmerized state, his face turning to guilt. "Well..."

**FOUR DAYS LATER...**

BdoubleO and Generik stood in the centre of the stadium, sand covering their feet. An mp3, cracked and laying on the ground, forgotten, played a song on it, while the B-Team, bruised and exhausted, held their swords out in front of them.

_Don't look at me like you're not impressed with what I've done._

_ You've kept me in here for hours._

_ Now the door is open,_

_ Now I've got to run!_

They slammed their swords against the oncoming zombies, slicing their limbs off.

_See the sunlight and it makes me stronger._

_ If I hold back than I'll never see her._

_ When you're alone time stays still for longer._

_ This door is closed, gotta find another way._

Generik jumped back, his sword breaking against the chest of a zombie, the stone pebbles scattering everywhere, hiding within the sand below.

_And when it's cold outside I want you to be safe._

_ Write my name on your hand_

_ And when you need my call my name!_

BdoubleO's sword broke on a zombie's arm, making it fall off. He backed up, and stood back to back with Generik. "Nice knowing you bro." he said, looking over his shoulder.

"You too." Generik said, a tear running down his cheek. "Too bad I had to wear that dress." he snickered.

_ Before I'm six feet underground where no one else can hear me scream,_

_ Make sure that you find me cuz I don't know where I'll be._

_ See the sunlight and it makes me stronger._

_ If I hold back, then I'll never see her._

_ When you're alone time stays still for longer._

_ This door is closed, gotta find another way._

Zombies encircled the two, blocking off all angles, a familiar laugh echoing off the frame of the arena. "Do you think?" Bdubs started to say, wind picking up around them.

_And when it's cold outside I want you to be safe._

_ Write my name on your hand_

_ And when you need my call my name!_

Bdubs looked up, sad. "This is the end." He didn't want to believe it, but he knew it. This was the end of Mindcrack. The end of everything.

"I've had my share." he started to sing along to the mp3, shocking Generik.

"I've done the time." Generik sang hapilly.

"The good and the bad."

"I'm gonna..." Bdubs lifted his arms, and Generik did the same.

"FLY!" the two sang, running fists first into the zombie hoard.

They punched, kicked and threw sand-the last dealing no damage, but blinding- at the oncoming zombies. Before they were too overpowered, a figure jumped over them-two actually, one human-sized, and one smaller-a bow sticking into a zombie's head, making it fall over in pain.

They turned, just as the zombies did, at the landing figure, their eyes opening in surprise. "Need some help?" the man announced, his brown jacket blowing in the heavy wind, his dog growling at the enemies in front of them.

_But the sunlight hurts my eyes._

The mp3's batteries died, just as the song did, Zombies starting to fall, and three Mindcrackers-and one dog-yelling into the infinite hoardes.

Guude looked down, slamming his hands down on the control panel in front of him, screens showing the chaos erupting around the server. "This is all my fault."

* * *

**BdoubleO100's Building With BdoubleO lyrics are owned by BdoubleO, and the extended (rock) version owned by TommySayne: watch?v=LjfqcsiQViA**

**Credit goes to them for the song & lyrics.**


	5. Chapter 5

Guude looked up at his fellow Mindcrackers, his face flushed with guilt. "Remember my friend, Madcow?" he asked, without looking up. He knew that no one did-most people probably haven't heard of him.

Snapping out of his guilt, he remembered that a handful of the Mindcrackers in the room had been around during his time. Thejims stepped forward, and addressed the crowd. "Madcow21, me and Alcimedes were the first three people Guude invited onto the server." he smiled, reminiscing about the-as many people put it-'Good Ol' Days'. "Madcow was a friend of Guude's-in real life and on Minecraft-and he kinda dropped off the map later on." At the mention of that, both Nebris and Jsano-two other older Mindcrackers, snapped up.

"Oh yeah," Jsano said. "I remember him." he shook his head and crossed his arms. "He was quite nuts."

Nebris stepped in. "...at times."

Baj and Arkas-who had been behind a small group of people-spoke up. "Oh. Him." he said. "The man's house is adjacent to my spawn house." he said frowning. Arkas simply nodded at the comment.

Guude fell over, his legs wobbled at the attempt to stand up. He was weak and powerless-something he hadn't felt for a long time thanks to his almost indestructible diamond armour. He frowned at his failed attempt, and gave up. "Well, he's still whitelisted." he stared at the ceiling of his multi-coloured palace. "He told me that he would rejoin the server, but got busy and couldn't at the moment. I was going to whitelist him until he would come back, but I kept forgetting... until a few days ago."

Silence swept over the crowd of Mindcrackers, as Guude explained his talk with Madcow. "He said he was trying to get back into Youtube, but was having trouble."

Generik whispered something, and a group of people started to snicker. Glaring at him, Guude sighed. "He said.. _demanded _to be let back onto the server, in which I said that I don't want to let him on the whitelist." Guude finished speaking and looked down. "But I forgot that he was already on it. Fearing that he would try to come on anyways, I quickly attempted to whitelist him... but I couldn't."

"What do you mean you 'couldn't'?" BdoubleO said, tapping his foot to an unheard beat. Frowning upon Guude, several of the surrounding Mindcrackers backed away from him.

"I mean, I couldn't!" Guude snapped, punching Bdubs hard in the gut. Doubling back in pain, Bdubs sighed and whined out a "Please continue." Guude frowned, and punched his hands together, before sighing and looking down again. "Access denied. But the weird part was that I could whitelist anyone else. I tried by un-whitelisting Vechs-since he hasn't been on yet, and it worked. But Madcow... I couldn't."

Outside, the sky turned from the familiar bright blue of day to the pinkish-purple of evening. Soon, zombies and skeletons filled the surrounding streets, and Guude let everyone crash in his house-since there were about fifty rooms.

Little did any of the Mindcrackers know, this would be their last sound night of sleep on the server.


End file.
